The present invention relates to an individual distributor for generally granulated products and, more particularly, for medicaments in a form administrable by the oral route, such as for example, tablets, pills and lozenges.
It is known that certain persons particularly those suffering from cardiac disorders are obliged, in the case of a crisis which can occur at any moment, to take a medicament with the minimum of delay, failing which there would be an aggravation in their condition and even, in certain cases, a fatal outcome.
These persons generally carry with them the appropriate medicament, but it may happen that they have none of it available, or with difficulty, at the desired time.